


The trevails of an Ancient Family

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The love  of Queens [1]
Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Patricians, F/F, Lena and Morgana are cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: When the Clash of Order struck Rome; it lead to many conflicts. Include the Dispossessing of many of the most ancient Roman family clans (gens) from the highest offices. But one day, a leader rose to undo this injustice. Sergia Fidena, Leader of the Dispossessed, tries to regain prestige to the forgotten Houses. But against her are many obstacles. Can she return the Dispossessed to their rightful place in Roman society?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Morgana/Vivian (Merlin)
Series: The love  of Queens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/346799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Albis River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleHeart63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHeart63/gifts), [Asternfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asternfall/gifts), [ManofSteel28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManofSteel28/gifts), [Drouppi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drouppi/gifts).



> Sergia: Katie McGrath  
> Lucretia: Katie McGrath  
> Marcia: https://merlin.fandom.com/wiki/Vivian  
> Gegania Macerina: Chyler Leigh  
> Genucia Aventina: Melissa Benoist  
> Furia: Emile De Ravin  
> Claudia Crassa: Andrea Brooks  
> Censor Drusus, son of Augustus: James Bradley  
> https://merlin.fandom.com/wiki/Elena: Papiria  
> https://merlin.fandom.com/wiki/Guinevere_Pendragon: Raqaba  
> https://merlin.fandom.com/wiki/Tristan: Tiberius Claudius Nero  
> 

Sergia Fidena knew this feeling. It was not uncommon. The female dispossessed knew how to use transfiguration along various potions and elixirs to assume male form. The illegitimate son of the Princeps was the key to a new change in law. Drusus was a powerful man and he would be instrumental in turning Germania into a few major provinces. After he fell from that horse; it seemed that his life would end. Instead his wife would soon bear another son called Marcus. Against them were a series of Germanian tribes. She and her closest friend Genucia Aventina both had philosopher’s stones. Once the had conquered the Albis, the colonies would produce silver and gold. Witches and wizards would be allowed back into the new Empire.

But the feeling of exhilaration, nausea and concern rose in her as she saw the tribes were larger than expected. There were at least 70, possible 100 thousand men in their army. She was one of Drusus’ tribunus. In fact, she was the most junior one. It galled her somewhat; that despite her medical prowess and magic; she had to occupy such a position. Regardless she prepared herself for battle; her wand was encased inside her gladii; which was reinforced with basilisk venom. Still as they waited for the signal to advance, she thought of Marcia. She would return to her, one way or another.

She hurled her pila, focusing her power on one of the Germanic tribes’ chieftains. He fell with the pila lodged firmly in his brain. Her second pila, struck another chieftain; impaling him through the eye. Those filthy Germanians would not deny her. Not today. She heard the advance as she marched with the men. Whatever happened, she would not fail. Ahead she saw it, buried caltrops and pits. She focused her power, feeling a similar breeze as they disappeared. Genucia and the other dispossessed had felt and done the same. She redoubled her focus as they marched over the would-be trap.

The Germanians were powerful and far from the weak people envisioned by Princeps Augustus. Their daughters would provide Rome with sons that would eventually reshape the Empire. The first Germanian crumbled as she struck him with her scutum. Her pila quickly struck down another. In the melee; she was able to use Avada Kevadra and Crucio without being overhead. She listened acutely as she blazed forward; moving with her soldiers as she flung Germanians into the dirt; pieces of them flying away. She heard the Praefectus Titus Flavius Petro cry, silently casting a healing spell that she hoped would help. Petro was an elderly old fool, having fought for Pompey almost 40 years ago. He should have remained a tax collector.

The ground shook around the Germanians. It was Genucia’s doing; something Sergia didn’t doubt. Sergia felt the heat rise as she marched on, stabbing a Germanian in the arm; before blocking another with her scutum. Her eyes widened, when she saw what was coming. The ground shaking was the Germanian cavalry; that idiot Varus had failed to defeat them. “Redirect, tertuo!” she called out, using magic to make sure she was heard. The closest Cohors redirected itself immediately. Sergia got her shield out and the scutum tertuo formed quickly. She heard in her mind, the voice of the Princeps son, glad that he lived. The horses fell under Sergia’s spell as the Legatus called for an advance, pila filling holes in the scutums as they marched on.

Men fell as despite the first row of horses falling, some Germanian cavalry managed to march on. Sergia slew many of the Germanians who tried to step inside the holes beside her. The gaps between men were difficult to plug as many hit the ground, never to rise again. Sergia slashed at necks, avoided axes and spears as she marched on. She felt weary, her body worn from the heat and the fighting. She barely avoided a sword to the shoulder as she blasted him away with a quick strike. The Germanian cavalry still continued to stab at feet; shoot arrows in scutum and breakdown the Legio’s order.

Without a cavalry; retaliation was difficult. A few more arrows weighed down the Legio. Sergia fought on, trying to hold the Legio together and avoid the Germanians. She slashed at a rearing Horse pushing it away before it could stomp or trample her. A quick movement and the legionnaire behind her fell. His killer was swiftly dispatched by the transfigured sorceress. The ground was getting increasingly slippery with blood and entrails making maintaining discipline an increasingly difficult task. But she was able to trip a number of Horses, bringing them down hard on their riders. An arrow whistled by her neck, she could feel the burn though it did not touch her. She crashed down her scutum on an enemy combatant before focusing her power on a single leader. Maybe this could work? She focused hard as she pushed away a few more Germanians, slicing at exposed bellies as she marched towards him. A sudden blood curdling scream came from the Cavalry leader.

His body ignited as he roared in agony. “The Gods are on our side! Now is our chance!” Sergia cried, using her power to fill her words into her soldier’s minds. They surged, attacking the terrified cavalry; many trying to flee. Guiding a handful of pila; made of them fell. Sergia redirected the remaining soldiers to the Germanian centre and with an advance, focused on splitting them. The attack proved a success as many Germanians began to flee or surrender. The fierce fighting ended within minutae of the fall of the Cavalry leaders. Drusus held an Eagle standard; waving it back and forth. The Legii cried out in victory.

Sergia was the sole surviving Tribunus of her Legio, the Legio of Drusus’ himself. Titus Flavius Petro had lost an eye. Her Legio had lost nearly half its number. Genucia Aventina, officially, Lucius Genucius Adventinius was made the Legatus of her Legio. Drusus surveyed the victory and claimed that Jupiter, Minerva and Victoria were responsible for the victory. The number of slaves taken would fill Rome’s need for servants for years. Of the 40,000 men who fought for Rome; 11,200 were gone. However the enemy losses were 41,200 dead and 11,312 were captured. That didn’t change that the same number of dead and captured escaped. Outnumbered almost 5 to 2; the legendary Nero Claudius Drusus had triumphed.

Sergia stayed behind after the others had departed. Drusus looked at the map, pausing before turning to her. "Petro was lucky to survive." "The old fool should count his blessings, O consul. Fighting Germanians while maintaining my appearance and healing him was almost the destruction of us!" "Many of them escaped." "Far too many! They will regroup and they still have almost double our number. A few more legio will be needed to crush them totally." "That will not be possible. Already 8 Legio have been committed. No more are available." "Then we cannot advance." "Lucius Sergius Fidenus; that also is not a possibility. We cannot give them time to regroup!" "Then how can we proceed?" Drusus handed her a scroll. She read it, waving her gladia around. The light would make anyone who heard their conversation forget everything. "We will need your magic and the magic of the Dispossessed to conquer the remaining Germanians!" Sergia took a moment to phrase her response.

Drusus was watching her impatiently. He had no understanding of the difficulty of his request. "I appreciate that magic would be needed to conclude this war. I wish that I was capable of granting your request. Sadly the Dispossessed are far too few in number. 10000 of the Dispossessed have not reached magical maturity, that usually occurs at 17. And far too many of the ancient gens who suffered due to Cateline and the Clash of the Orders; will expect significant compensation for taking such risks. They will demand immediate recognition." "That will take more time. Things are far too delicate now. My sister Julia is pregnant after having lost a child. And she is very anti-witch! She even claimed that a witch stole my brother's son! I cannot grant their request." "O Consul, how then can I convince them to help? There simply isn't enough of us! And worst still, your nephew Lucius is a known wizard, who many of the Dispossessed would rather see as Princeps than you." Sergia watched the surprise in the eyes of the former Consul. She didn’t dare tell him that his paternal half-sister Julia’s lost son had been taken into the Gegania gens after his magic became apparent.

Gegania Macerina, Genucia’s sister-in-law, had Drusis Claudius Nero Tiberillus. Gegania was also the one pushing for the Princeps’ grandson Lucius to succeed him. “Lucius is a child!” “A child who has magic. One who will be more inclined to support the Dispossessed. I must have some argument. Perhaps some Dispossessed could be given provinces to govern?” “Tell them, I will consider it. I will need an answer by tomorrow. You are dismissed, Sergius!” Declared the Consul.

Sergia took her time before reaching the enchanted tent of Genucia. Through various charms and hexes, they were able to keep those non-Dispossessed from learning the truth. She entered to see Genucia pacing back and forth. She looked up to see Sergia and embraced her. The two friends remained as close as ever. “Sergia, do you have news from that arrogant Consul?” Sergia flinched before replying “I spoke to the Consul about our plans. He wants us to use more magic before we will openly accept us.” She revealed. Genucia’s response was expected. “He wants more!!! More!!! And we still have to hide!!! This is outrageous!” roared Genucia. Sergia watched with secret discomfort as Genucia got madder and madder. Her long blonde hair and deep blue eyes seemed to shine with her sense of righteous indignation. Not for the first time, she didn’t envy her cousin Lucretia for her marriage to Genucia. Though Lucretia was one of the most knowledgeable sorceress that Sergia knew, her martial magic skills paled compared to Genucia. Genucia was even nicknamed ‘the Supergirl’ in her youth due to her aggressive magic and amazing creations, her enchanted armour and cape.

”Genucia, he will make you Praefectus and praetor of the new province. We can make the new provinces of Germania; the new homeland for the Dispossessed. There are many trees for wand-making. Various ingredients for potions. There are many goblins and elves there. Lucius Julius Ceasar is a child, his support will take years. The former Consul makes concessions now.”’ “My wife is pregnant, Sergia. Lucretia has given me many daughters. Why should I take further risks to hide in the shadows?” “You are more than just my cousin’s wife. You are my closest and dearest friend. We need to make sacrifices now for long-term gain. Otherwise, we will be overrun by the others. The last thing I want is for our sacred patrician lines to fall! Use the bastard consul now and we can win in the end! The Dacian King’s promises pit us against our sacred birthright! Please Genucia, think on it.” Genucia sighed in reply. “Let us hope the Consul is faithful.” “Indeed!” agreed Sergia.


	2. Germania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for the Elbe/Albis River begins. Sidenote: Drusus’s paternal half-sister Julia is currently married to his maternal half-brother, the future Princeps/Emperor Tiberius in IRL. 14/5/20.

April 6, 8 BCE

It had been a grueling campaign. Sergia Feduna had convinced the Dispossessed and the severely impoverished and homeless beggars of Rome to fight this campaign of death. Two colonia had already been set-up. Genucia, her closest friend and cousin’s wife, was Praefectus of Germania Albis. Genucia had recently had another daughter, expanding the power and dignity of the mighty Genucia gens. Sadly Genucia was convinced that at some point, they should brace themselves for a betrayal by the Princeps' blood son. Sergia hoped that she was mistaken. The second Province Germania Rhenis was governed by another Dispossessed, Gegania Macerina. Gegania had Drusus’ nephew in her charge, unbeknownst to Drusus nor his paternal half-sister or his maternal half-brother. Gegania had 4 children, excluding the young Tiberillius. Gegania shared Genucia's pessimism towards the former Consul. Sergia merely hoped that both would do their duty and build a stable home for their people, while using Philosopher's stones for gold production.

A new tribe had gathered the unconquered Germanian tribes in an alliance against the legii of Rome. This posed great risk for the growing Roman contingent stationed at the North Eastern edge of the Empire. The 7 Legii comprised of 35,000 men were about to do battle with at least 60,000 Germanians. The battle of the Albis River would do no doubt be bloody. Not for the first time, Sergia felt concern about the sheer numbers of the Germanians. They seemed to mate like cats and rabbits, producing a new crop of humanoid giants whenever Rome seemed to close to total conquest. “Hail Mars!” cried Drusus, now a Censor and had recently been granted proconsular imperium and tribunus potestas. There was little doubt that he was an heir of Augustus. Conquest here and adoption could not be far away. He was now one of 5 likely heirs along with his nephews and his maternal half-brother/brother-in-law. Sergia could see that this Germanian army was better trained, even equipped than the last. This would be more difficult.

The Dispossessed filled the ranks of officers largely due to the fact that they lacked the property and denarii to be anything other than angulacvii and centurions. Sergia as their leader recognised a number of them. The potions used and various hexes, charms and jinxes would allow the Dispossessed to take command of the situation. Looking ahead, Sergia felt concern. Could there be wizards fighting against Rome? She hoped not as she gave the order to her troops to take the standard formation as they advanced towards the Germanian foe. She watched a fellow Dispossessed, Gaius Curtius Philo, lead the cavalry charge against the Germanians.

Arrows and pilas reigned down on each side. An ordinary legionnaire to Sergia's left fell to an arrow to the neck. To her immediate right, the legionnaire lost all sight from his left eye before he too hit the ground. That the tribes had grown considerably stronger and it seemed more accurate. Ahead Sergia saw the reason. The bearded Germanian wielded his blade like a wand as the pilas had been used. A loud branging sound came as an arrow embedded itself into her shield. Sergia could see the sparks coming from the hairy one and knew what was required to stop him. She managed to make her way towards him, waving her gladia blade with the familiar light. His surprise showed as he fell to the ground. Sergia lowered her shield unto his neck, crunching it utterly. She dodged a well-placed danger to the face before skin of her would be slayer flew from his neck. Arrow kept firing as the battle moved on. Claudia Crassa, one of her angulacvii, cried out as an arrow jabbed into her thigh. A quick movement as she landed her shield's wooden arrow into a foe, allowed Crassa to keep going.

The summer weather was unusually oppressive. Sweat glistened off Sergia’s face as she and Crassa marched forward. The ground became as uneven as ever when blood spilled and sinews and flesh covered the area. Marching forward became more and more perilous. Sergia and Crassa shared a brief glance. Both knew that what was needed, was a bit of ‘divine’ assistance. Lightning struck the tribesman seemingly out of nowhere. Sergia’s shield bounced off a dagger before she struck right between the eyes. The Germanian centre was starting to give. An opportunity that Drusus quickly took advantage of. Philo's cavalry had defeated that of the Germanians and dove into the back of the Germanian centre. The cries of the Germanians seemed to add extra resolve to the remaining foe as they fought harder.

Sergia had to move fast to protect Crassa after she fell. Her shield covered them both, while Crassa forced herself to rise. With a loud blow, the Germanian fell to the ground; his body quickly trampled into the dirt as they marched onwards. Sergia felt her gladius' weight more than ever as she struck foe after foe. She felt so weary. Every sinew of her body was crying out for release. She knew the dangers, but she need the buildup to cease. It happened fast. Crassa seemed to mirror it. From beneath, the ground beneath the Germanians began to give. Sergia roared as her left hand seared with pain. The fire of the enemy's strike burned her as she blasted him away. She barely managed to lift the shield again to break him. Fortunately the vast power swallowed many of the Germanians. Many others finally fled. The pursuit was impossible. The ground was choppy and filled with holes. Many of the cavalry was unable to do more than dodge and survive. Sergia forced herself to stay upright.

Drusus dismissed his legati as he went through the reports. He nodded solemnly, rising to his feet. He turned his attention to the shield that he had used in battle. He lifted it up and flung his shield on the ground. He looked like he was about to explode. Sergia remained stoic as Drusus began his discourse, the blazing fire never seeming to leave his eyes. “Sergius, what happened? There is no way that the Gods were behind that earthquake! Not to mention, half the Germanians escaped! We barely took any captives for slaves at all!” He waited for Sergia to reply. Sergia remained calm, focusing her mind. She could see his rage and fury. That innate desire for the truth. Still she did not speak. “Sergius, do you have any idea how badly all of that could have….” “It is done. The Dispossessed have ensured that no-one than you recall that the Earthquake was anything but a gift for the Gods.”

”But the reports…” “Please check again, O Censor.” Drusus read them again. While there had been some suspicion by some of the highest-ranking officers that the Gods assistance was suspicious, now there was nothing but glowing reports and great thanks to the Gods for blessing Drusus. “Well, it doesn’t change that we lack slaves!” “But we have conquered lands that will have gold on it. With two more provinces, the number of Colonia that Germania will have; all shall be under your Governance; O Censor.” Drusus nodded, his mind on that key word “Gold, we will need to increase production by 10%.” Sergia forced herself to remain calm. “I trust recognition shall come so that this can occur.” Drusus seemed wary. “It is too soon. You saw how some of the legati reacted!” “Most of angulacvii and centurions are Dispossessed. Only two of the legati expressed surprise. There is no need for alarm, O Censor. Simply claim that all roman laws on sorcery have no relevance in Germania as per your Tribunal powers and ignore false claims against the Dispossessed.” “It is still too soon, Sergius. I need more time.” “Then I will be unable to convince the dispossessed to take further risks with gold production.”

”You convinced them to fight for Germania and now it is mine!” “The Censor means it was conquered by you for Rome.” “Naturally.” “Then the Dispossessed will expect some reward for the considerable toll that these endeavors have produced. The time for recognition is at hand.” “Sergius, it is too soon!” Sergia watched the Censor and saw something she wished she had not. Drusus had no intention of ever recognizing the Dispossessed. An alternative would be required but not then. “I must have an incentive to convince the Dispossessed to take such excess danger. Or they will cease to listen to me. That would be disadvantageous for all of us.” “I am certain that you will think of something. The Gold that Germania produces must match and surpass Hispania!” “With respect, O Censor; I suggest that you promote some of the Dispossessed at the least. A number of non-Dispossessed angulacvii have fallen. Could not the Dispossessed centurions fill the places of Camp Praefectus and Angulacvii at the very least?” “I will go through the lists and determine it. You have your task, Sergius. Dismissed.”

Sergia left the Censor, fully aware of the situation. The Censor needed to be handled in a more forceful manner. Clearly, he was not going to be the hero that the Dispossessed required. She noticed Crassa, limping from her wounds. She ordered her to follow her to her tent. Crassa entered the tent, relaxing on the cushions as Sergia lifted her wounds along with her fake male appearance. She waved her wand over the tent's entrance, increasing its protection. "My lady, did it go well with the Censor?" Sergia shook her head. "He will never recognise the Dispossessed, Claudia. We will need to use other methods." "Other methods?" "Stay here and be ready to impersonate me should I be summoned." "Yes, O Tribunus." Sergia stepped into the light and found herself at the meeting place. Genucia and Gegania were already there; Philo also; his left arm resting inside healing herbs.

"What news do you have Sergia?" Genucia's blue eyes seemed to blaze as if she already knew what would be said. "The Censor let his guard down. By accident, I ventured into his mind. He has no intention of recognising the Dispossessed. He also wants more gold from the Germanian provinces. It appears we will need to use alternative methods in ensuring the safety of the Dispossessed!" Gegania's eyes narrowed. "This is why, we cannot trust the non-Magics! This is why I stole the boy from Julia, the Censor's half-sister! It was the reason why the Triumvir's granddaughter Pompeia disappeared when she was 6. We need to unleash our full power and overthrow them! Only then..." "Can we successfully enslave or destroy all the non-magics who defy us, Gegania?" Gegania's eyes were reminiscent of slits, the hatred pouring from them. "You are right, Gegania! Genucia was also correct. Trusting the Censor was always a desperate gamble. But in Germania, we can take command. Build up our forces and when the time is right, back the child! I will ensure the Censor meets with an unfortunate end. But for now, I propose using him. The best method is trifold. One is the Memory Alteration Charm. The second is Memory Implanting Charm. And the third is the Imperius Curse. We arrange for someone to be around him at all times, to ensure that his memory does not return. This way, we can make it keep his word. It will be difficult, but it can be done."

”When should it be attempted?" inquired Philo. "Gegania and Genucia rule provinces. Two new provinces are being considered. Germania Cheruscia to humiliate the Cheruscii and Macromannia as a challenge to Maroboduus who may have been behind this union of Germanian tribes. Come what may, it is imperative that we gain control of one of the new provinces, no doubt that one will be claimed by the Censor. But that can only come if we can guarantee an increase in gold production. So we will need to create more philosopher's stones or at least use the Gemini Charm more frequently!" "I can create another, but it will take time!" proposed Gegania. "As can I. For now we will direct more gold for around 3%. The Censor will have to make do!" "I agree with Gegania, 3% is the maximum." "I will ensure that my gens works on imperiusing those around the Censor!" stated Philo. Despite her nervousness, Sergia agreed. This mattered far more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory Modifying Charms by Mnemone Radford is in my opinion the creator of memory erasing spells. No memory alteration or memory implanting charms.


	3. Macromannia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected series of situations may unhinged the situation for the Dispossessed

18 August, 6 BCE

The Censor’s new post in the East was a very serious matter. Arrangements had been made to ensure that the disruption was minimal. The ‘deaths’ of his wife Julia Augusta Filia Caesaris and her son Gaius had caused tremors through the Empire. It had led to the retirement of former Consul Tiberius Claudius Nero to Rhodes. This left the East without defence against the Parthian foe. Naturally the Censor had moved quickly to take command of the East. His place as heir was now all but assured. As the praetor and procurator of Macromannia; it was Sergia's duty to govern and protect the province. A rare plebeian Dispossessed Pompeia Magna, daughter of Sextus Pompeius, had claimed Julia Augusta Filia and Gaius as her new family. Pompeia had taken a large manor here in the Castra. Julia had never been happier, reunited with her son with Nero and enjoying Pompeia's love.

Macromannia had become a haven for the Dispossessed. In just 2 years, the Dispossessed numbers had swelled. The patrician lines had several more stirpes. One of Sergia’s clientes, Lucius Manlius Torquatas Felix, had seven children. And Sergia and her wife had become accustomed to the good fortune of Sergia being propraetor of the Province. Sergia had managed to have no less than three legii under her command. Gegania and Genucia seemed happier also. Still there was the issue of keeping the Censor under control.

”You look worried, my love.” Marcia remained the great beauty that Sergia had loved all these years. Her tiny body and golden hair complemented the grace of her expression. “I acknowledge the danger that exists, my beloved. In light of the Censor, moving to the East, keeping him under control will be more difficult.” Marcia beamed at Sergia, sliding on top of her; planting kiss after kiss on her neck. Sergia felt that warmth, that delight at Marcia's touch. A letter interrupted their reverie. Sergia picked up and almost gasped. "That idiot Felix's curse fell through. The Censor has his memories back. I will need to deal with this immediately."

Trusting Felix had been a massive mistake. They were others who should have been trusted. Walking steadily towards her office, she silently acknowledged the lictors in the Censor’s care. She was unconcerned that they were in her office. “Ave O Censor! It is an honour that you visit me, the propraetor of Macromannia before your conquest of the Parthian foes!” Drusus’ cold eyes show no sign of warmth or recognition. Felix had failed utterly in this regard. “Sit, Sergius!” The propraetor paused before taking a seat. “Do you think me a fool? That I am some dullard that can be manipulated like a puppet? I know the truth, Sergius! I know that you had your people cast spells on me to control your actions!!!!”

”You believe that you have been cursed in some manner? I have never seen evidence that the mighty Censor...” “Enough! I grow weary of your lies! Don’t forget that I have that list! And I made sure that countless others have it! A list that will bring down your kind!!!! It is right here!” He reached for the list and gasped. No roman names were on it, merely the names of cities, Drusus planned to conquer. “A conquest list, O Censor?” "Enough with your games! “One of your clientes; Lucius Manlius Torquatas Felix used magic to control me! Explain this situation, immediately!” “Felix used magic? How can a man use magic? Is not magic the domain of witches which is illegal? Why do you believe this?” The Censor’s reaction was typical.

“Do you take me for a fool; Sergius? I know that you ordered him to do this! To control me giving you near absolute control of Germania! Well you shall fail! I will have Felix removed as Propraetor of Germania Cheruscia; then you shall follow him in disgrace! My wrath shall be terrible.” “There appears to be some confusion, O Censor. For you appointed me and Felix as Propraetor of the new Provinces as rewards for our loyal and devoted service in conquering the Germanians. This accusation of witchcraft does not fit with the appointments that you made. Who has made these ridiculous claims to disgrace Felix and myself and cast doubt on your judgment?” "I have had enough of this! Lictors come to my aid!" There was a pause; a mere moment where nothing happened. "Guards, come now!" Still nothing transpired. A young Nubian girl dressed in a small white shift, handed a scroll to Sergia. While Drusus screamed for aid; she read it calmly. A wide grin fell over her face. "Is there anything else; O Censor?" Drusus drew his gladius which quickly fell from his hand to the floor. "I will see you crucified for this! You and all your race shall be exp...." Before he could conclude; he felt something heavy strike his head. He collapsed immediately. Sergia sighed, taking some of his hairs.

"Are you ready; Kasaqa?" Kasaqa nodded. Several flashes of light followed. Kasaqa smiled as she sat on the ebony chair. "How do I look?" "You look well, O Censor!" Kasaqa regaled in the new memories that she acquired from Drusus. "My wife is expecting again. But I shall still enjoy her. When I am Imperator; I will make sure our people are protected!" "I know you will, O Censor. I know you will." Before they could discuss things further; Claudia Crassa entered. "O Censor; my Propraetor; I have terrible news. The Scouts confirmed that Maroboduus has gathered a massive army of Cherusci, Suebi; Marcomanni; Gutones and Quadi! He means to attack Macromannia!" "It is best that you head quickly to the East, O Censor. The Parthians are no doubt behind this!" Kasaqa agreed as Sergia had the lictors drag the unconscious female Nubian body housing the mind and spirit of Drusus Claudius Nero away. War was upon them and fast.


	4. Maroboduus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dispossessed must face the power of an unexpected enemy

September 30, 6 BCE

The chill of a new season. It made Sergia feel like ice. Maroboduus had another massive army. This one was larger than any of the other. Sergia estimated that there had to be at least 120,000. They had crossed the Viadrus like locusts baring down on the Province. And Sergia could see that there were Dacians in this army. And Nubians. And other Germanic tribes that she had barely heard of. Maroboduus wore a crown of Iron and Leaves. Sergia could spy a sword that was without doubt a wand in disguise. Maroboduus was a wizard! That explained everything.

There were nine legio to face the Germanians. Two additional legio comprised solely of cavalry, one commanded by that idiot Varus, back from the East. He was alone in this army that was not led by Dispossessed officers. Each of the nine legio had 150 auxilia instead of the usual 120. Sergia could see that they were still hopelessly outnumbered; possibly 3 to 1. Sergia had permitted magic to be used, discretely. They would have no hope without it. Kasaqa aka the new Drusus was in the East; safe from harm. Sergia thought of her beloved family. How could she protect them now if this battle went badly? And the odds were very much against them. Genucia and Gegania had come to fight. Crassa and Felix commanded their own legio. Each of the 4 provinces had kept a legio to protect the colonists and non-citizen allies in the Provinces. Those 21,000 men could have been very handy right now.

She directed the battle on a mound created by Roman ingenuity. She used an elf to take her place inside the legio. The elves would be crucial as well, though they had only ten. She hoped it would be enough. A roar from the other side. Sergia gave the order telepathically to the 9 legio leaders. War had begun. She added spells to the pilas as they flew into the enemy ranks. Maroboduus was unable to stop any of them. A second wave launched almost immediately. All the Dispossessed used their powers to ensure not a single pila failed to hit an enemy. Even with such success; the enemy still outnumbered them. Another roar as the foes charged into combat. Sergia launched strike after strike, trying desperately to blast away Maroboduus. Men around him fell as he marched on. Sergia quickly learnt how much she hated fighting from the mound. Even under the cloak, covering her from sight; she still felt helpless as the battle raged on.

All of the elves were tribunus except for the one impersonating Sergia. This was critical as Sergia needed as much magic as possible to redress the balance. She didn’t dare allow another earthquake. It was far too soon and though magic flowed often throughout life in Germania; it was not yet open. Kasaqa was still working on removing laws against witchcraft. Another blast struck two Germanians near Maroboduus as he marched on. The Roman centre led by the elf impersonator was holding but barely. She turned to the cavalry which was pursuing the fleeing Germanian cavalry. She sent a message to desist. But Varus forced his legio to continue. Sergia couldn’t believe it and sent messages and even curses to get him to turn back. But the fool ploughed on as the other legio headed to attack the Germanian infantry. Ahead she saw it, hidden spikes, trenches and caltrops. She sent messages to the other Dispossessed officers to hold back due to danger.

The Germanian cavalry counterattacked as Varus led an entire cohort to disaster. The coward took off following the slaughter as Sergia sent desperate orders to save the endangered legio. Sergia could see the danger; the cavalry was unable to come to the aid of the outnumbered legionnaires. Marboduus was starting to encircle the centre as the left and right wings were starting to give ground. She felt pain as she realised that the elves had fallen; all save the one who pretended to be her. She focused her power; all of it; in a desperate final gamble. The lightning hit out of nowhere. The ground shook. Germanians ignites and exploded. Sergia felt blood leaking from her belly. Her vision was obstructed by a sticky substance. All she could do was curse Varus as the world went black.

She awoke in her tent. Genucia and Gegania were there. So were Felix and Crassa. She was in a stretcher; the world seemed heavy. “What happened?” she was barely able to whisper. “We won. Barely.” explained Genucia. “We had to let the Germanians flee over the Viadrus. Maroboduus survived, the filthy traitor. We didn’t take a single captive. None of the elves survived; we were able to find you; you disapparated into the battlefield somehow. Varus is still missing.” Sergia nodded; even this action felt exhausting. “It was the elf. She saved me before she fell. I don’t see Philo.” The expressions around her said everything. “Most of the tribunus died. We have had to promote centurions to Camp Praefectus as none remain. We five are the only remaining legati save that coward, Varus!” spat an angry Gegania, her short brown hair, seemed to wave with indignity. “We found Philo. What was left of him. It was almost certainly Maroboduus!” added Crassa. “Find Varus. I will have him crucified for cowardice.” declared Sergia.

”Isn’t he close with the Princeps and his son-in-law?” asked Felix. “That doesn’t matter! How many of our soldiers remain?” “We have 23,213 men including 215 auxiliaries as well as 314 cavalry. We confirmed that 110,514 of the enemy died. We took no captives!” answered Felix. “How many of our kind remain?” Crassa and Felix looked at each other nervously. Genucia decided to answer for them. “We still have 3,111 of our people in the combined legii.” “We started with 18,500! Ate you telling me that we lost almost all our people in this battle?” No-one answered. There was nothing left to say. This victory was hollow indeed.


	5. The Consul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergia and the Dispossessed come face to face with the former Consul, Tiberius Claudius Nero, who in IRL becomes the Imperator Princeps Tiberius. Will he discover the truth about his sons and half-brother? Varus finally gets his as Consul Tiberius Claudius Nero and Sergia decide his fate.
> 
> Popina - Tavern/Pub  
> Luparna - Brothel

March 29, 5 BCE

It had been 6 months. There was no sign of Varus. Sergia had listed him amongst the heroic dead. No standard had been lost in the victory over the traitor Maroboduus. And he had not returned from where he and his new people lived across the Viadrus. Peace was necessary for the now 5 provinces to thrive. For this reason, Princeps Augustus recognised Maroboduus as King of the Macromanni. Sergia still had scars from the battle. Marcia sighed as she noticed Sergia with the quill in her hand, preparing a dispatch. ”Must you work from bed, my love?” implored Marcia. Sergia responded by kissing her tender belly making her moan. She was again with child. A second colonia had been formed in the province of Macromannia. Crassa was now the procurator of that colonia, having 2 legii at her disposal. The new Censor was now Nero Julius Drusus Germanicus Claudianus and had 6 children. He had taken control of the East as proconsul of Syria.

A messenger hawk interrupted their reverie. Sergia read it carefully. The news was not welcome. Ahenobarbus who was now proconsul of another province north of Germania Rhenus called Germania Antiqua had informed her that Tiberius Claudius Nero was coming to Macromannia. Ahenobarbus and his family had only recently discovered their gifts. As the brother-in-law of the Censor; he willingly accepted a post that led to the conquest of a Germanic tribe called the Dani. He was close to Varus and to the Censor. Sergia was concerned due to the close relationship between the brothers; the Censor and the Consul. If Tiberius Claudius Nero discovered what happened to the Censor and to his own sons....

”Beloved is something wrong?” asked Marcia as she watched Sergia transform into Lucius Sergius Fidenus. “The Censor’s brother is on his way, beloved. I must be ready to greet him!” The concern was etched on Marcia’s face. “Is his brother’s mind still housed in Germania Albis?” “Yes, thankfully! Considering Raqaba’s good looks; he will be suffering a great deal. The Consul must never learn the truth!” “I know you will succeed in keeping it from him! Go, my love!”

Sergia hurried to her marble office. Macromannia had grown rapidly under her leadership. As one of the 5 provinces that made up Germania; it was crucial that the Dispossessed found their home here. She pondered how to proceed when the Consul arrived. Tiberius Claudius Nero was one of the most important men in the emerging Empire. His retirement to Rhodes had paved the way for Raqaba’s succession. She had even adopted the three grandsons of Princeps Augustus as her own. With Raqaba now having the same Imperium as the late Agrippa; she was the front-runner to be the new Princeps. This was particularly crucial in light of the threat that could be posed by the Consul.

He arrived within an hour of the message. He was very tall, his eyes cool and emotionless. He reminded Sergia of a Basilisk. “Consul Nero, it is an honour to meet you.” “Propraetor Fidenus, it is a delight.” Tiberius’ hand was firm in the grip. Sergia ensured that hers matched his. “How may I assist you, O Consul?” “Maroboduus had Nubians and Dacians in his army. They have been stirring problems in Illyricum. I wish to take the war to him!” Sergia paused to consider this. He sounded much like his brother. “The Princeps has declared peace with Maroboduus. And the battles having seen thousands of Germanian soldiers dead, but they keep coming. And in greater number. We would need a massive army to conquer them!” The Consul nodded. “I am planning to raise an army if twenty five legii. That would stop them!” Sergia forced herself to stay calm. “Twenty Five legii is a considerable number, O consul. I doubt there are that many in all of the 5 Germanian provinces!” “I know. I am planning to convert as many Germanians into legionnaires as possible.” “None of them consider themselves Roman as of yet, O Consul. And they aren’t citizens.” “They will be if they join. The Latin Right laws have changed to allow anyone in Italia to become a citizen from birth. And the Princeps is planning to offer citizenship to any who are accept into the legii. We will even offer citizenship to auxiliaries after 5 years, not 20. Whatever it takes to assimilate barbarians into proper Roman ways!”

”Even the entire population in the 5 Provinces may not match your twenty five legii. There are many women and children amongst the population.” “That is why the Princeps is sending me 13 legii comprised of many veterans. Are there not many veterans who have land here in Germania?” “There are, O Consul. But many are quite advanced in years. When do you plan this campaign against Maroboduus?” “I plan to prepare for 30 months and push him back as far as Scythia!” “I will assist however I can. But Maroboduus will almost certainly call for Dacian aid. Even twenty five legii may struggle against their combined force. It would be wise to keep the Dacians occupied in the meantime.” Tiberius Claudius Nero nodded. “My brother speaks very well of you. I am glad despite everything, this remains unchanged.” Sergia remained calm, though the last comment was unsettling. “I am grateful for the Censor’s faith. Has there been a massive change, recently; O Consul?” “It isn’t relevant. Varus has not been found?” “He has been counted amongst the heroic dead, O consul.” “He was no soldier. Great administrator; but he couldn’t lead a centuria, let alone a legio.”.

”Then he shall be remembered for his final act of heroism, the glorious death for Rome in battle!” “I was told that he fled the battle scene.”’ “What happened and what will be remembered are often two very distinct things, O Consul.” Tiberius Claudius Nero nodded again. “What have your scouts told you about the Viadrus and across it?” “Maroboduus has gathered many of the tribes of the area to his Kingdom. Quadi, Macromanni, Cherusci, Chatti even the Dani. He is building settlements of stone. It seems like he wants his Kingdom to be the equal of the Dacians.” Tiberius eyes narrowed. "Once we have conquered the lands of the Macromanni; the Dacians will be next! We will secure peace with the blood of our enemies!" "May the Gods hear you, O Consul!" "They seem to be listening quite well in light of our victories in Germania! I will make sure that they receive whatever is required to do the same with them!"

The rest of the afternoon was committing to finding an appropriate place for the Consul to stay. A spare villa that Sergia had created was the ideal place. Sergia secured twenty five lictors for the Consul, all were Dispossessed barely into their adulthood. All would defend or control the Consul if required. A few servants were procured for the Consul to ensure his comfort and glean information without his knowledge. Sergia was looking forward to returning to her beloved Marcia, before her senior tribunus entered the room, saluting her. Papiria Cursora was a descendant of the legendary Lucius Papirius Cursor. She was married to a woman of a different stripes, but same gens.

”Forgive my intrusion, O Propraetor; an intoxicated Publius Quinticilius Varus has been found at a Popina. Apparently he had already visited a lupanar, based on his stink. He is being brought to the cells, inmediately. The legions dispersed the clientes of both popina and lupanar. Many of the lupas have been brought to Furia.” Furia Medullina Fusia was one of the few Dispossessed who had not a shred of dignity. Her gens were overflowing in number due to her womanising and carousing. She cared little for continuing the traditions of the ancient gens. She only cared about her own pleasure. For a being of 132, though thanks to her elixirs, she appeared a sixth this age; it was disreputable in the extreme. Her great-grandnephew Spurius was far more honourable. Worst still she kept her female form; which might have exposed her, but for her cruel acts on her 11 late wives. Rumour has it, she eyed a 12th. Sergia did not doubt many of the lupas, if not all would bear the Furia gens more bastards. If not for the wealth and gold that she provided; Sergia would have been pleased never to see that hateful, pretty hag again. ”Inform the Consul immediately!”

***********************************

Varus was flung to Sergia’s feet. He tried to rise, but could not. Sergia could not recall hating anyone as much as she hated this fool. Sergia and Consul Tiberius Claudius Nero watched with disgust as Varus tried again, to stand but his attempts were in vain. He smelt of sex and wine. The foul stench of debauchery was upon him. He even managed to vomit on the floor, covering himself in the disgusting liquid like goo. “Perhaps you didn’t hear us, ‘O Consul Varus’. Stand!” commanded Sergia. It disgusted Sergia to see the former consul Varus in such a state. It has only been 8 years since he shared consulship with the Consul standing next to her. The Consul’s eyes narrowed at his friends’ conduct. Varus simply feel asleep in his own bodily fluid as his bladder gave way.

”The drunken imbecile can’t even speak!” declared an angry Tiberius. “It is an outrage that this reprobate makes the ridiculous claim to be Publius Quinctilius Varus!” The consul stared at Sergia. “What do you mean, Fidenus?” Expressed the confused and irate son-in-law of the Princeps. “If this is indeed Consul Varus; which I doubt greatly. Consul Varus was Roman consul. This is some random man claiming to be him. Only someone close to the real Varus would be able to identify him. And I have had the former consul serve under me, once when he led a legio against the Germanian foe. I have many who will say he died with honour. Instead of this creature claiming it to stain the late Consul’s honour!” Sergia watched the consul consider this. If Consul Nero signed a document that repudiated that this man was Varus; then his gens and family would not suffer disgrace. Varus could then regain his honour by taking his life to spare his family the shame of his desertion and cowardice.

If I sign a document declaring that this thing is not the real Varus; then what will happen to it?” “I will have it work in the kitchens as I have no evidence that it is a Roman man; rather than a freedman or even a slave!” Tiberius Claudius Nero paused to consider this as he stared with ill-disguised disgust at his former brother-in-law. If he did so; then Varus’ fate was sealed. To not do so would mean that the Quinctilia gens would have to endure the shame that Varus brought on them. “I will sign the document. Make sure that it works voraciously in the kitchens as a freedman!” “If that is what it is; I would be delighted to make sure it becomes nothing else!

SSergia returned to her room. Marcia was waiting for her nervously. “He suspects nothing, dearest! All is well!” Marcia relaxed, the obvious tension leaving her body. Sergia smiled at her, squeezing her hands. “I love you, dearest!” “And I..you!” she declared before she pressing her lips against Sergia. A surge of warmth flowed through the procurator...before an owl dropped a letter in her lap. She frowned, irritated as she picked up the message. Her eyes narrowed. “She wants to talk.”

Furia was a very small woman. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale and every inch the deceiver. She eyed Sergia, no doubt imagining her nude in her female form. “How may I assist, Furia?” Sergia could not keep the snarl out of her voice. Furia merely grinned. “Can I not meet with the lovely procurator of Macromannia? How is your dear wife?” Sergia’s eyes narrowed. She could not bear this creature. But since she was the wealthy maternal great-grandmother of Gegania; she had no choice but to listen. “I have an ailing daughter. I want Varus to swap bodies with her. My daughter will take Varus’ body; while he takes hers. I can make it look like he escaped Dacian custody with vital evidence about Dacia that I possess!” Sergia felt a surge of irritation. She had news of Dacia and she was keeping it to herself.

”Sergia, you should take the offer. Great Grandmother is correct; especially in light of that traitor’s actions!” Gegania had appeared behind her grandmother, her short brown hair seemed to be more carefully managed than usual. Her dark eyes were like ice. Gegania was not alone. Genucia was also there; her long flowing golden hair and bluish-green eyes seemed to sparkle as she stood beside her friend. “Sergia, you are our leader. Varus is an incompetent, blithering fool. But Gegania’s great-aunt is one of us and unmarried. The Quinctilia gens has long been lost due to the defectiveness of their blood. The girl would restore that and produce more of our kind with his wife. The Consul will not suspect anything. We won’t make the same mistake that we made with the Censor. Please, Sergia, you are my best friend! We need this! Let us not lose more. Especially in light of what...what Varus cost us!”

"Any evidence that involves the traitor King Comosicus, son of Cotiso, brother of High Priest Decimus and grandson of Bureista should be brought to light as quickly as it can. To withhold such knowledge puts all the Dispossessed in danger. Especially since Consul Nero is planning war against our Dacian enemies!” Furia’s grin only increased. “That information will be given, by my daughter as Varus’ replacement! It will confirm many things about the ageing King Comosicus, father of three sons and two daughters. And with his magical abilities; critical to ensuring the growing power of the Dispossessed that you, our great propraetor, have provided!” responded the blonde. Sergia felt growing hatred for Furia who was risking everything in a gamble that could go horribly wrong. Nevertheless, Dacia’s power was too great to ignore. If Comisicus was behind Maroboduus’s power than a far greater danger awaited the Dispossessed. “I shall expect that this risky decision shall provide fruit for us all!” Furia’s grin threatened to split her face. “It shall, propraetor! It shall! Incidentally Raqaba is pregnant with my daughter.” Sergia simply nodded. Trust Furia to not only use Gegania and Genucia; but now also use the former Censor as a weapon.

The spells involved were incredibly complex. The trusted Dispossessed lictors kept watch while Sergia, Genucia and Gegania got started on the spell. Furia’s daughter was quite sickly. The dragon pox was quite advanced. At least the girl would benefit from all this. The memories were stored for reimplanting. The gemini spell was reinforced as a mindless double would exist to be filled with fake memories. The souls, spirit and magic had to move from the daughter into Varus; who has been cleansed of his recent, wine filled exploits. It was draining and time consuming. But a light signalled the new Varus. She rose steadily, waving her wand which recognised her instantly. She beamed as her magic was intact. She immediately disapparated to Dacia to be discovered by the spies. The fake was then filled with False memories. Finally Varus in the dying witches body was disapparated back to Furia’s estate. Good fortune had smiled on them all as Sergia returned to her wife to await the news.


	6. The Dacian-Macromanni Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dispossessed must face a massive crisis as Maroboduus begins an alliance. Can they remain secret as they prepare for a new future?

3rd April, 3 BCE

It was like nothing Sergia had ever seen. It was the largest army that Sergia could have conceived. The Dacians and Macromanni had united, following Maroboduus’ daughter marrying the Dacian King’s son. They were completely outnumbered by the enemy. And the enemy had dragons. They had the gall to bring dragons and Basilisks to this battle. Sergia was certain that there were at least 250,000 soldiers on the other side. And the combined alliance army was also well armed. The ground was flat and completely barren of protection. "There are up to 300,000 of those accursed barbarians! And they seem to have acquired dangerous beasts! It shall be a great victory. Come what may; we shall win!" declared the Consul. Sergia nodded as she prepared for battle. She had prepared a secret surprise just for this occasion. With the enemy bringing a secret force; she was relieved that she had.

Sergia had surrounded herself with Dispossessed. Many of her legio and all the senior officers were Dispossessed. This proved critical as they all were forced to secretly use their wands. Every non-Dispossessed legionnaire was under the Imperius curse to fight without mercy. The Dragons breathed fire that had to be protected by a vast many shield charms. The Basilisks were destroying everything in their paths until Sergia's secret weapon appeared. The secret auxiliary forces engaged the Basilisks, protecting the Romans from destruction. The Arrows from the Pudgwuckies clashed with the size and Fangs of the Basilisks. Despite this, many soldiers fell dead or were struck dead by the sight of the creatures or turned to stone. Sergia managed to blast away three Germanians as they burned under the fire of the beast. An idea struck her as she sent a message to one of the house elves in the auxiliary forces. The House Elf left loose a terrible crowing that would have deafened both sides; however the Dispossessed cast protection spells. The Basilisks screamed as they fell. A few other House Elves mimicked the call. Sergia led her legio to where one had fallen; its eyes destroyed by the arrows. She reached for a fang, carefully not to touch it with her bare skin. A quick distraction spell and she managed to duplicate the fangs. With her mind, she relayed what needed to be done.

The Dragons fell to the ground, causing quakes which disrupted formations. The destructive beasts left little ground for proper maneuvers. The blinded Basilisks lay dead; their poison and scales were everywhere. The enemy seemed to have suffered worse casualties as there were fewer than before. Sergia's legio was on the far right engaging with the Dacian left. The gladia struck the skin of the Dacians as they trudged forever. There was an acrid smell in the air. A few legionnaires roared in agony as they stepped in poison. Sergia knew they had to keep moving forward. She reminded herself that she wasn't alone. Genucia had a reputation second to none in combat. Her fierce nature when duelling was unmatched. Gegania was a cunning and clever opponent. She knew when to listen and went to take command. Crassa and Felix were experienced campaigners. They wouldn't fail.

Sergia felt rage when she saw that Maroboduus' people were using spells to fight. She saw many using Pecende Incendio, Incante Inflammare and Lacarnum Inflamari and other flame based spells. Luckily her legio defended themselves with their shields while the Dispossessed in the legio quietly took them out with their wands. Sergia managed to strike down a Dacian, before avoiding a familiar green curse before dispatching the Nubian who almost destroyed her. A few arrows whistled past her into the enemy. In the heat of battle, many Dispossessed were able to make enemy bodies disappear to make the advance forward easier. Sergia felt the weight of her people on her with each step. The importance of victory was paramount. The Viadrus had seen so many Romans fall to ensure prosperity and growth. Sergia was certain if she could make it to Maroboduus and destroy him, then Rome could take lands all the way to Scythica. She had repeated gotten impoverished Romans to fight in these battles. The years had weighed heavily upon her. But a decisive victory with Maroboduus in the ground was the only way forward.

Sergia's sinews protested as she kept moving. Her enemies fell before her as she ploughed on. A number of spells and hexes were silently cast by the Roman army as two forces clashed. The spring heat was slowly making way as time seemed to advance faster than the Romans. Sergia was certain as they pushed forward that the battle was in their favour. Despite their enemies using magic and beasts; they were outclassed by what the greater nation of Rome could do. Sergia avoided an axe as she brought down a large Lugii. Maroboduus' army lacked a common language and it seemed that they were not anywhere near as organised as the legii. The key to victory was to destroy Maroboduus himself. Ahead she saw her own tribinus Papiria Cursora had managed to take the First Cohors close to the coward. But Papiria fell to the ground, the green light having pushed her back.

Sergia surged forward as a number of her legionnaires responded in kind, those in front witnessing Papiria's fall. After shoving aside a Dacian with her shield, Sergia heard a horn in the distance. She knew what that meant. The Dacians and Germanians took off in flight. Sergia saw Maroboduus at their head, the coward eager to escape. Sergia called her legii to re-organise. She was only too familiar with fake retreats. She looked out and saw something that concerned her. Felix and Crassa were not amongst the legati organising their legii. Gegania and Genucia shook their heads as she noticed them. She focused her mind to seek out her clientes. Neither of them responded. Consul Nero was limping, but he also was reorganising things. The cavalry was smaller, but the new Varus was leading them. After confirming everyone was in the correct position they marched towards the river.

*************

The victory had been truly hard fought. Papiria, Crassa and Felix's bodies were recovered from amongst the heroic dead. They were not the sole casualties. Paulinus, a former Consul, had also lost his life. So had former Consul Iullus Antonius, son of the late Triumvir. Losses were considerable. The enemy had managed to escape over the river. But at least 10,000 of their injured soldiers were taken captive. Not one elf nor Pukwudgie had survived the battle. Neither had the Basilisks nor Dragons. It had been devastating in the extreme. Tiberius Claudius Nero and Sergia met with Gegania, Genucia, Varus and Ahenobarbus to discuss the battle. "We have scored a massive victory over the enemy. But the loss of so many prominent Romans concerns me. We will need to reorganise the provinces, following such losses!" "Are we permitted to do so, O Consul? Perhaps Proconsul Varus can take over the province led so well by Felix? Propraetor Crassa' Colonia can be led by an officer at a later time. For now it will be critical to organise a base to prevent the crossing of the river again. Perhaps a limes to cover the area? A harbour with a navy to protect the Viadrus? Meanwhile the Dacian King and that liar Maroboduus will continue to ferment trouble."

Tiberius Claudius Nero's eyes narrowed. "I will take the war to those two liars! I merely require the provinces to be secure. I know that you can be trusted to do so, Propraetor Fidenus; whatever you require; I will give my consular seal of approval!" Sergia could see that the consul meant every word. With Raqaba as the Censor and the Consul as trusted ally, perhaps it was possible for the Dispossessed to finally get recognised without the young, Lucius Julius Caesar. And better still, the Dacian-Germanian alliance would not withstand the power of Rome. After the Conflict of the Orders had caused the ancient gens such issues and the defective Lucius Sergius Catilina trying to destroy the ancient gens and the Senate; at last the Dispossessed could finally return to where they were meant to be.


	7. The revenge of Maroboduus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the epic victory at the Viadrus, the Dispossessed find themselves in a strong position. The patrician lines have swelled and the future looks bright. But could this be the calm before the storm?

5th October, 9 CE

The 5 provinces of Germania were secured. Sergia rested comfortably in her villa. Her eldest daughter was now Propraetor. Her youngest child was a youth of thirteen and soon, she too would marry. Around her home were trophies and collections from her time in war. She and Marcia were now finally able to relax. Rome had an idiot consul called Marcus Papius Mutilus; a fool who was easily led by the Princeps and the Censor. Even after all these years, Marcia remained a great beauty. Genucia and Gegania were still ruling their provinces. Gegania and Sergia had even become close after Sergia had handed her the iron fasces used by the Dispossessed to indicate leadership of their kind was now Gegania's. Gegania Macerina was now entrusted with the security of their entire race. Sergia was in no doubt that Gegania would succeed. Many spells had been designed around their large farm surrounding the villa to protect them from danger. Twelve lictors protected the farm even though Sergia was not a former Consul.

Sergia pressed her lips against Marcia's right nipple. Marcia cooed in delight in response. Despite all her years of combat, Sergia had not suffered any permanent scarring. She retained soft skin to please the woman who had been with her through everything. Then the owl arrived. Sergia groaned to Marcia’s amusement as she unfurled the scroll on the birds’ talons. That groan turned to a gasp and horror. Marcia held her hand, looking with concern. “The Cherusci and Chatti are rebelling! The young Cherusci had scored a decisive victory at a forest. Varus was deceived...and she fell. Along with 3 Standards and Legii of Rome! Maroboduus convinced him to join in the Illyrian problem. Macromannia is in danger and many of the Dispossessed are also!!!”

"What about the children?" "Fortis is still in control of Marcromannia and Fabia is doing well; their second child will be born soon. She is keeping an eye on Marcia as she completes her education in time for marriage. Pulchra is still a young tribinus in her legii, while Cornelia and their first daughter are in recovery in the Propraetor's palace. Keeping Minor at home was the right decision. Everything is fine, darling." "Except for the threat of Maroboduus. Should you go check with Gegania to show her your support?" Sergia was afraid that Marcia might say that. It may have been the right thing to do, but she was happy and enjoyign relaxation. She had hoped to take Minor through some minor drills in using of the gladia. Regardless she rose from the bed and dressed in her male garb. She knew that Marcia would never be satisfied to see it, but it was necessary at this time. "I shall soon you home soon, my love!" declared Sergia. "I shall be waiting!" declared Marcia.

Whatever Sergia was expecting, this wasn't it. Gegania looked stressed and potentially even in pain. She had never seen her look so disheveled. "Gegania? Are you allright?" "No, Sergia; I am not! I was supposed to be in charge! And that blasted Marboduus has been taking the war to Germania. He is getting stronger and stronger. I have unhappy goblins, I have unhappy elves, unhappy Pukwudgkies and not to mention that Germania Antiqua has been struggling heavily. That fool Ahenobarbus descended into greater arrogance and madness in recent times. Furia has breed more bastards other than that simple creature who took Varus' place. And they are still causing havoc. And worst of all, Varus lost my son-in-law Lucius Julius Caesar! The hope for our people died under my watch! Meanwhile the former consul shows me no respect. And once her husband fell, our dear consul married his first born son to Lucius's sister-in-law and she gave him a daughter! And his son adopted the great-grandson of the Princeps as his own. And as for the new Censor has dragonpox. She will be lucky to live out the year! It's all one big disaster and everyone blames me, wishing you were back in charge!"

"Gegania, you must be strong. I know there has been setbacks, but you cannot surrender to despair so soon! Let us start with Antiqua. What has happened there?" "Ahenobarbus lost a battle on the Eidora river. Marcus Curtius Philo managed to barely hold Colonia Curtia Eidoria Lucius, the largest colonia of Antiqua. My granddaughter from Lucius is only a year old! A girl will never be princeps!!! I...” “I will talk to the Consul. We will see if a marriage between your granddaughter and your son-in-law’s nephew is possible. For now, who is propraetor of Antiqua? Is it Ahenobarbus still or Philo?” “The Consul is claiming it as his own! Who knows what prosecution...” “Gegania, you must remain calm. How many of the ancient gens pater familias have you spoken to?”

Gegania seemed even more distressed. "Papiria Mugillana has claimed dominion of the entire Papiria gens, every single stirpes. And she has expressed her rage and frustration against me! She is experienced, having served all across our Empire. This disaster has brought rage inside the hearts of all the Disposs...." Gegania reeled as Sergia used the Blasting Charm to blast a hole near her feet. Gegania stared at her in shock. Annoyed, Sergia waved her wand and a black light forced Gegania back. Gegania glared at Sergia. "Now that you have had your moment of panic, let us take stock of all the major players in this tale. How close is Papiria to the Consul?" Gegania took a moment to think. "She is far closer to the Censor's first born son, praetor Tiberius Julius Drusus Germanicus Claudianus. They are both in Dalmatia, a region of Illyricum. The Consul is currently in Antiqua as he is planning to raise more legions to combat Maroboduus and his allies." "Then that is where I shall be also. I shall appear to have ridden from Macromannia to Antiqua to help the Consul! Who can we count on to go talk to the young Germanicus?" Gegania paused to think about it. "Lucius Cominius Auruncus is a young Dispossessed who has shown loyalty. And he in Dalmatia, now." "Then we should use him. How is Genucia? The last letter I received from her was that she is well."

Genucia checked over her legati. The Chatti had a new leader and he stood outside the gates of the capital. Adgandestrius 

**Author's Note:**

> Sergia: Katie McGrath  
> Lucretia: Katie McGrath  
> Marcia: https://merlin.fandom.com/wiki/Vivian  
> Gegania Macerina: Chyler Leigh  
> Genucia Aventina: Melissa Benoist  
> Furia: Emile De Ravin  
> Claudia Crassa: Andrea Brooks  
> Censor Drusus, son of Augustus: James Bradley  
> Papiria: https://merlin.fandom.com/wiki/Elena  
> Raqaba: https://merlin.fandom.com/wiki/Guinevere_Pendragon  
> Tiberius Claudius Nero: https://merlin.fandom.com/wiki/Tristan  
> 


End file.
